Have We Met Before?
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Setiap ia menatap pohon itu, ia selalu merasa merindukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang selama ini telah meninggalkannya dan menunggu kembali datangnya hal itu. Ketika ia melihat pemuda itu.. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang familiar. /RnR please?/


Ia menatap pohon rindang di depannya dengan penuh kerinduan. Entahlah setiap ia menatap pohon itu, ia selalu merasa merindukan sesuatu. Ia seperti melupakan sesuatu hal yang berkaitan dengan pohon itu.

Tapi apa? Sampai sekarang ia tak tahu.

Ia menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Ia selalu menatap pohon itu dari jauh seperti ia adalah stalker. Tapi untuk apa ia men-stalkeri sebuah pohon? Sebenarnya bukan pohon yang ia lihat. Tapi orang-orang yang melewati dan menatap pohon itu atau duduk di bawahnya. Sebenarnya banyak orang yang seperti itu. Tapi ia sama sekali tak mengenal orang-orang itu.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap pohon itu sesaat. Hari ini sama lagi. Tak ada hasilnya.

Ketika ia hendak berbalik, ia merasakan sesuatu yang familiar berasal dari pohon itu. Ia menatap kembali pohon itu dan menemukan seorang pemuda terlihat menginjak umur dua puluh tahunan sedang berdiri dan menatap pohon itu.

Ah, pemuda itu terasa familiar untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**-o0o-**

**Have We Met Before?**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Have We Met Before?**** © Kyo Kyoya**

**Genre : Romance | Friendship | **

**Pairing: Rivaille X Eren Jaeger | Eren Jaeger X Rivaille **

**Warning : Modern!AU | AR | Typos | OOC | Aneh | Gaje | Hint Shonen-ai | dan lainnya.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

**.**

**.**

"Eren! Bisa kau bantu ibu sebentar?!"

Seruan dari ibunya membuat Eren Jaegar mengalihkan matanya dari layar laptop di hadapannya. Sedikit merasa sebal karena tiba-tiba ibunya meminta bantuannya di saat ia sedang menikmati waktu kosongnya.

"Apa Mikasa tak bisa membantu?!" Ia membalas ibunya.

"Mikasa sedang membantu ibu memasak! Tolong rapikan meja makan! Kita akan kedatangan tamu!" Ibunya kembali berseru dari lantai bawah.

Eren menghela nafas beratnya kemudian menutup laptopnya. Mungkin ia bisa melanjutkannya nanti. Sekarang ia harus membantu ibunya dahulu.

.

"Perkenalkan namanya Rivaille, asisten ayah yang baru." Hal itu adalah hal pertama yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya saat beliau memasuki rumah dengan membawa pemuda yang tadi siang Eren lihat di bawah pohon.

Eren menatap pemuda yang berambut hitam itu dengan penasaran. Tumben sekali ayahnya memilih asisten bekerja yang masih muda dan terlihat tak terlalu berpengalaman. Bukan berarti ia mengejek akan pengalaman bekerja Rivaille. Wajah itu menipu tahu.

Rivaille mengangguk dan memberi senyum tipis saat ibunya meminta mereka semua menuju ruang tamu. Ibunya dan Mikasa langsung menuju ke dapur dan kembali lagi dengan membawa beberapa cangkir berisi teh dan kudapan.

Perbincangan segera dimulai beberapa saat kemudian. Ayahnya mulai bertanya kepada Rivaille tentang dirinya dan Eren mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Tanpa alasan sebenarnya Eren melakukan hal itu. Ia sudah terlalu sering mendengar hal seperti itu -salahkan ayahnya yang suka bergonta-ganti asisten.

Tapi Eren merasa Rivaille itu berbeda. Ia merasa dahulu sekali ia pernah bersama seseorang yang sama dengan Rivaille.

Eren tersentak kaget dan wajahnya memerah dengan cepat ketika mata kelabu Rivaille tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata hijau kebiruannya. Jantungnya tanpa alasan berdegup dengan cepat dan ia semakin gugup sendiri.

Ketika ibunya meminta untuk menuju ruang makan dan menyantap makan malam, Eren bersyukur sekaligus menyesal. Bersyukur karena ia tak harus bertatap lagi dengan Rivaille. Menyesal karena sudah menyetujuinya karena ia harus duduk bersebelahan dengan Rivaille yang dengan tenangnya memakan makan malamnya.

Eren mengangkat sendok makannya dengan gemetaran. Mengutuk dalam hatinya kenapa ia harus gugup dan gemetaran duduk bersebelahan dengan Rivaille. Rivaille bukan siapa-siapanya. Rivaille hanyalah asisten baru ayahnya. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

"Eren kau sakit? Kenapa tanganmu gemetaran dan wajahmu memerah?"

Eren menjatuhkan sendoknya dan segera menatap Mikasa yang baru saja menanyainya dengan gugup. "Tidak –tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan saja," ia mengakhirinya dengan senyum terpaksa.

Eren nyaris berteriak ketika Rivaille yang berada di sebelahnya memutar pundaknya, mengangkat poninya dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Eren. "Kurasa kau demam, Eren."

Eren menahan nafasnya dengan gugup dan menutup matanya. Ia tak berani menatap mata Rivaille. Ia terlalu gugup. Ia juga tak yakin bahwa ia demam. Suhu tubuhnya naik karena ia merasa malu berada di samping Rivaille.

"Bagaimana jika kau merawat Eren, Rivaille? Biar aku tahu sejauh mana pengalamanmu." Ayah Eren berucap dengan senyum melekat di wajahnya. Tanpa sadar membuat anaknya semakin merana.

"Baiklah. Bisa Anda beritahu di mana kotak obat?" Rivaille mengiyakan sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Ibu Eren dengan sigap memberitahu Rivaille dan ia segera mengambil beberapa obat dan segelas air putih sebelum mengajak Eren untuk ke kamarnya.

Eren sempat berpikir aneh-aneh tentang ajakan Rivaille karena perkataan Rivaille yang kelewatan ambigu bagi otaknya yang sekarang jadi terasa linglung akibat dekatnya wajah Rivaille tadi. Tapi Eren segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali berpikir jernih.

Rivaille memberinya beberapa pil obat dan segela air putih tadi dan memintanya untuk meminumnya setelah mendudukkan Eren di pinggir kasur miliknya. Setelah meminumnya ia di minta untuk beristirahat. Rivaille membantu membaringkan tubuhnya kemudian menyelimutinya.

Ketika pandangan Eren semakin kabur dan ingin sekali memejamkan matanya–akibat pengaruh obat-, tangannya tanpa sengaja menarik ujung lengan jas Rivaille. "Temani aku.." Hal itulah yang keluar dari bibirnya sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam.

Rivaille menatap wajah tidur Eren sesaat sebelum mendengus geli dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi dekat dengan kasur Eren.

"Dasar bocah.." Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Eren.

..

Eren membuka matanya akibat cahaya matahari yang tiba-tiba mengganggu tidurnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan sedikit merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku akibat tidur. Eren berhenti dari kegiatannya saat ia melihat sebuah jas tergeletak tanpa dosa di sebuah kursi di dekatnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, bocah."

Eren tersentak kaget dan segera menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Tapi ia segera menutup matanya saat melihat Rivaille dengan rambut masih basah dan kemeja putihnya dengan tiga kancing terbuka. "Sebelumnya gunakan baju yang benar dulu, Rivaille!"

"Huh? Bukannya sama laki-laki tak apa? Kenapa wajahmu memerah Eren?" Ucap Rivaille sambil melepaskan tangan Eren dari matanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Eren. "Ku rasa demammu sudah turun, jadi tak ada alasan kenapa wajahmu memerah."

Wajah Eren kontan memerah dan otaknya kembali linglung. "Jangan terlalu dekat Rivaille."

"Hmn.. Lebih baik kau mandi dan bersiap saja." Rivaille berucap sambil mengambil jasnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Eren. Eren memantung sesaat sebelum ia buru-buru turun dari kasurnya dan bersiap.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah berada di meja makan dan memakan sarapannya. Di depannya Rivaille juga memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Ibunya sedang berada di dapur –entah sedang apa-, ayahnya sedang di lab dan Mikasa juga ikut sarapan dengannya.

"Terima kasih Rivaille sudah mau merawat Eren." Ibu Eren berucap sambil melangkah masuk ke ruang makan dengan senyum terulas di bibirnya.

"Sama-sama juga, Mrs. Jaeger. Kalau tak keberatan saya akan pamit sekarang," Rivaille membalas dengan mengelap bibirnya kemudian berdiri.

"Oh baiklah Rivaille. Kau pasti lelah karena semalaman merawat Eren." Ibu Eren mengantar Rivaille menuju pintu keluar. "Eren! Antar Rivaille ke rumahnya!" Seru ibunya kemudian secara tiba-tiba, membuat Eren tersedak makanannya.

"Eh? Tapi– "

"Tak ada tapi-tapian! Sekarang temani Rivaille berjalan ke rumahnya, ia sudah merawatmu juga. Rumahnya tak jauh dari sini lagi pula," ibu Eren menepuk pundak anaknya sebelum mendorong Eren keluar rumah kemudian menutup pintu.

Eren menatap pintu yang tertutup itu dengan merana. Apa salahnya? Jangan biarkan ia ditinggal sendirian dengan Rivaille. Ia takut nanti ia malah sakit jantung dan wajahnya memanas lagi. Atau parahnya Rivaille akan mengiranya demam lagi. Padahal ia sama sekali tak demam.

Eren mulai melangkahkan kakinya ketika Rivaille mulai berjalan. Ah, kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan hal ini. Di mana ia berjalan dengan seseorang. Ia berada di belakang orang itu dan mengikutinya dengan takut-takut, seperti ia akan dikenai hukuman.

Di bayangannya orang itu mempunyai tinggi, potongan dan warna rambut yang sama dengan Rivaille. Orang itu juga menggunakan sebuah jaket coklat dengan lambang Recon Corps –entah apa itu, ia hanya tiba-tiba mengetahui hal itu saja.

Kemudian ia melihat seorang gadis berkacamata menghampiri orang itu dan memanggil orang itu dengan..

"Rivaille.."

Eren menghentikan dan menatap kosong Rivaille yang juga berhenti berjalan dan sekarang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa Eren?" Rivaille bertanya sambil mendekati Eren dan menyentuh pundaknya.

Eren tersentak dan menatap Rivaille sesaat sebelum membuang wajah. Ia baru menyadari bahwa mereka berhenti tepat di bawah pohon rindang itu.

Sebuah bayangan tentang orang yang mirip Rivaille kembali muncul. Kali ini orang itu berdiri di bawah pohon itu dan berkata sesuatu kepadanya, entah apa itu tapi orang itu terlihat marah padanya.

Sesaat kemudian adalah hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah orang itu menariknya dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. "Suatu saat.. Temui aku kembali.. Di sini.."

Kemudian pemandangan yang ia lihat berganti. Berganti dengan dirinya yang menangis di depan sebuah jasad. Jasad itu berlumuran darah dan terlihat sangat pucat. Jasad itu adalah orang itu. Ia tak mengerti kenapa menjadi seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi?

Eren tersentak kaget saat Rivaille memanggilnya dan menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata. "Eren, kenapa kau menangis?" Ucapan Rivaille membuat tangannya dengan segera mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir.

"Aku tak apa Rivaille. Hanya saja.. Aku tiba-tiba merasa senang sekaligus sedih." Eren menjawab dengan senyum terpaksa terukir di wajahnya.

"Rivaille.." Panggil Eren setelah ia menenangkan dirinya dan mengusap air matanya. Rivaille mengalihkan wajahnya dari pohon di depannya ke Eren. Menatap Eren dengan datar tapi terlihat sedikit tertarik akan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Eren.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Rivaille?"

**.**

**.**

**-End-**

A/n:

Fic pertama di fandom Shingeki no Kyojin. Salam kenal ya!

Maaf jika OOC, terdapat typo, dan lainnya. Makasih juga sudah membaca fic ini sampai akhir.

Tak perlu basa-basi, ada yang ingin meninggalkan review?

RnR Please?


End file.
